teologia_charyzmatycznafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Cesacjonizm
Znaki Apostolskie samoistnie zanikły, zostały odebrane przez Boga pod koniec działalności i życia Apostołów zanikając całkowicie po śmierci ostatniego z Apostołów. Dary Apostolskie zostały dane apostołom przez Boga celem udowodnienia swojej wiarygodności i powstania chrześcijańskiego kościoła oraz możliwości powstania Chrystusa z marych mocą Bożą przez udowodnienie mocy Bożej. Żydowscy Apostołowie udzielali tych znaków wśród pogan, w których poganie mogli uczestniczyć przy obecności Apostołów i woli Bożej, stąd też śmierć Apostołów doprowadziła do kompletnego zaniku ich znaków oraz braku możliwości uczestniczenia w nich przez chrześcijan. Zanikanie znaków Apostolskich za życia Apostołów dowodzi zalecenie przez Pawła spożywanie na dolegliwości żołądka Tymoteuszowi wina zamiast samej wody, pozostawienie chorego Trofima w Milecie i wyruszenie dalej, łaska Boga dla Epafrodyta bliskiego śmierci o którego Paweł bał się że umrze gdyż był z powodu choroby bliski śmierci, którego Bóg uleczył lecz nie mógł już apostoł. Strach Pawła o Epafrodyta dowodzi o jego świadomości że nie może on go również w przypadku śmierci wskrzesić. Jezus Chrystus wiedząc że łazarz umrze, odczekał wpierw aż to nastąpi przedłużając swoje przybycie, po czym wskrzesił łazarza, dowodzi to zaników znaków apostolskich. Znaki Apostolskie nie były dostępne dla wszystkich chrześcijan, były wyjątkowe jedynie dla Apostołów i dla chrześcijan którzy w nich uczestniczyli dzięki obecności apostolskiej wśród nich. Sami z siebie wierzący chrześcijanie bez obecności Apostolskiej nie mogli czynić znaków Apostolskich, śmierć gorliwej chrześcijanki Tabity wymagała przez chrześcijan zawrócenia do nich apostoła Piotra, po którego posłano dwóch mężczyzn, dopiero Piotr który przybył na miejsce wskrzesił Tabitę ponownie do życia. Zaprzeczenie odejścia znaków Apostolskich i twierdzenie że są one obecne współcześnie po wiekach nieobecności przez ruch charyzmatyczny i wyznających jego nauki jednostek, które nie są w stanie dokonywać tych samych znaków w taki sam sposób, to jest natychmiastowy, absolutny i rzeczywisty oraz weryfikowalny, nie ograniczony i masowy, jest twierdzeniem wymierzonym przeciwko Bogu, atakującym jego wiarygodność i moc. Jeżeli jednostka zaprzecza że nastąpił zanik darów Apostolskich, zaprzecza apostolskości apostołów którzy nie mogli już uzdrawiać ludzi ani siebie pod koniec działalności, nazywając ich przez to fałszywymi apostołami. Stąd cesacjonizm nie posiada żadnej alternatywy w chrześcijaństwie i nie może być naruszony. ---- Pozostawienie chorego Trofima w Milecie. 2 Tymoteusza 4:20. Erast pozostał w Koryncie, a chorego Trofima zostawiłem w Milecie. - 2 Tymoteusza 4:20 Dziękczynienie Bogu Pawła za oszczędzenie życia Epafrodyta bliskiego śmierci przez chorobę. Filipian 2:25-28. Uznałem jednak za rzecz konieczną posłać do was Epafrodyta, brata, współpracownika i współbojownika mego, a waszego wysłannika i sługę w potrzebie mojej, Bo zaiste tęsknił do was wszystkich i bardzo się smucił, dlatego że słyszeliście, iż zachorował.Bo rzeczywiście chorował tak, że był bliski śmierci; ale Bóg zmiłował się nad nim, a nie tylko nad nim, lecz i nade mną, abym nie miał smutku za smutkiem.Dlatego tym śpieszniej posłałem go, abyście wy, ujrzawszy go, uradowali się znowu, a ja żebym miał mniej smutku. - Filipian 2:25-28 Śmierć chorej Tabity w zborze której nikt z braci nie mógł uleczyć, sprowadzenie Apostoła Piotra i wskrzeszenie Tabity przez niego. Dzieje Apostolskie 9:36-41. Mieszkała też w Jafie pewna uczennica o imieniu Tabita, co znaczy Dorkas. Jej życie wypełnione było dobrymi uczynkami i udzielaniem jałmużny.I stało się w tych dniach, że zachorowała i umarła. Obmyto ją i położono w sali na piętrze.A ponieważ Lidda leży blisko Jafy, gdy uczniowie usłyszeli, że jest tam Piotr, posłali do niego dwóch ludzi, prosząc, aby nie zwlekał z przyjściem do nich.Wtedy Piotr wstał i poszedł z nimi, a gdy przyszedł, wprowadzili go do sali na piętrze. Obstąpiły go wszystkie wdowy, płacząc i pokazując tuniki i płaszcze, które Dorkas im robiła, gdy była z nimi. A Piotr wygonił wszystkich, klęknął i modlił się. Potem zwrócił się do zmarłej i powiedział: Tabito, wstań! A ona otworzyła oczy i zobaczywszy Piotra, usiadła.On podał jej rękę i podniósł ją, a zawoławszy świętych i wdowy, pokazał ją żywą. - Dzieje Apostolskie 9:36-41, Uwspółcześniona Biblia Gdańska Odmowa Boga uzdrowienia choroby apostoła Pawła. II Koryntian 12:7-10 'Bym się więc z nadzwyczajności objawień zbytnio nie wynosił, wbity został cierń w ciało moje, jakby posłaniec szatana, by mnie policzkował, abym się zbytnio nie wynosił. W tej sprawie trzy razy prosiłem Pana, by on odstąpił ode mnie. Lecz powiedział do mnie: Dosyć masz, gdy masz łaskę moją, albowiem pełnia mej mocy okazuje się w słabości. Najchętniej więc chlubić się będę słabościami, aby zamieszkała we mnie moc Chrystusowa. Dlatego mam upodobanie w słabościach, w zniewagach, w potrzebach, w prześladowaniach, w uciskach dla Chrystusa; albowiem kiedy jestem słaby, wtedy jestem mocny. ' - II Koryntian 12:7-10 Zalecenie Pawła stosowania medycyny na chorobę żołądkową Tymoteusza. 1 Tymoteusza 5:23. 'Samej wody już nie pij, ale używaj trochę wina ze względu na twój żołądek i częste niedomagania. ' - 1 Tymoteusza 5:23, Uwspółcześniona Biblia Gdańska Kategoria:Cesacjonizm